driverfandomcom-20200213-history
Undertow (episode)
Undertow is the twenty ninth episode of Driver: You Are The Wheelman. It is the third episode of Season 3. Plot *Lamar (James Gandolfini) tells Millie (Lorraine Bracco) that things shall be kept and then Lamar goes to tell Millie which makes him very proud and then Lamar says I gotta go to bed. Lamar goes to sleep and then he wakes up the next day. Lamar gets a call from Millie on the phone that today is April 2 2017 and then he gets out of bed and then takes a bath. Lamar takes a bath and then he finishes and then Melissa (Edie Falco) comes in to tell Lamar the right question and then Lamar hands it to Melissa. Lamar goes to his car. Lamar drives to Braden's garage and then he goes to tell Braden (Michael Imperioli) who knows about it and then they prove things about it and then he walks inside. He tells Braden that the things are planning to be good and then Braden says I'm in the mob association and then Lamar tells Braden wow you did and then Lamar says bye Braden. Lamar gets back in his car and then Braden and Lyle (Dominic Chianese) to discuss and talk about it together and then Lamar discusses it with Braden and Lyle and then Lamar tells them bye. Lamar goes to the traffic light and then exits the car. Lamar tells Gregory (Steven Van Zandt), Bob (Tony Sirico), George (Robert Iler), Gracie (Jamie-Lynn Sigler), Barbara (Drea de Matteo) and Liz (Aida Turturro) that know about it. Lamar and George stay near each other and then Liz steals Gracie's book and then she runs away and never gives it back to her and then Gregory, Bob, Gracie and Barbara stay by each other together and then Millie goes after Liz and then Liz is arrested by Millie for stealing Gracie's book and then Lamar and George leave together and then tells them bye. Lamar and George goes to the diner and then they meet Ben Archer (John Ventimiglia), Charles (Steve Schirripa), Kai (Federico Castelluccio) and Peter Leads (Robert Funaro) and then they talk together and then he goes to talk to an employee named Johnny McGraw Lee (Joe Pantoliano) who is working as a mob time man and then Lamar goes to a hoodlum named Schroder (Joseph Siravo) who is an abusive waiter and mafia made man and then Schroder tells Lamar you know where I was at and then Lamar tells Schroder correct. Lamar and Schroder goes to tell Vincent (Rocco Sisto) who is a kid that get's things right. *Lamar and Schroder tells Vincent that things are chronic enough and then they tell Vincent good job today and then Vincent gets back to his seat while Lamar follows Schroder around. Lamar and Schroder finds out it's Tobin (Andy Davoli) that this dysfunctional and then Tobin tells Lamar and Schroder to have the good times. Lamar and Schroder goes to tell Johnny McGraw Lee and Bryan (Tom Aldridge) and then they tell them that I have been waiting for you and then they leave together. Lamar tells them bye and then he tells Kai, Charles, Ben Archer, Peter Leads and Johnny McGraw Lee along with Schroder bye and then Lamar leaves. Lamar goes to the next area and then he drives up the hill and then he is approached by Chenault (Suzanne Shepherd) who wants to know the interrogations and then a group of thugs arrive and then Lamar shoots and kills the thugs and then Lamar leaves and then tells Chenault this is negative and then he leaves. Lamar finds out that Nandini (Alla Kliouka) who is a mob client is speaking to Bob about it and then Lamar tells Nandini and Bob to keep up the best work and then Lamar goes to his next idea. Lamar goes to the meeting that Lyle and Gregory are at with Wade and then Lamar goes to the meeting with them and then Lamar tells Lyle, Gregory and Wade (Vincent Curatola) that this is a mob example and then Wade, Lyle and Gregory tells Lamar about it and then Lamar gives them more responsible questions and then he leaves. Lamar knows that Chad (John Fiore) is giving orders to Lamar and then George tells Lamar and Chad that the prompt is up to us and then Chad tells them that's right and then Lamar and George goes to the bowling center and then enters and then Wade is giving them orders. Lamar goes to tell Ben (Dan Grimaldi) that the things are irritating and then Juan (George Loros) arrives to tell about the week and then they make him do cleaning ideas and then Lamar tells Ben keep talking to Juan but don't kill him and then Ben tells Lamar okay and then Ben tells Juan if the bowling club was a mob thing then I say it would and then Juan listens to Ben saying a word to him. Lamar goes to find a thing that is interesting and then Robby (Max Casella) who is a mob fixer stands clearly by and then Lamar tells Robby you were really doing this and then Robby says I was right and then Lamar tells him see you later and then he walks to his next duty. *Lamar is visited by an imperial mobster named Raoul (Tony Lip) who needs to know where to go and then Raoul tells Lamar this is crazy and then Lamar tells him listen to me how did you come here becuase I am a scottish man who is an imperial mobster and then Lamar tells Raoul I need to find data and then he goes to the place to find enough satelite with data. Lamar finds out that Alberto (Richard Maldone) has arrived to give them correspondent and then Lamar fights Alberto with only one hand and then Alberto is left behind himself and then Lamar leaves. Alberto tells Lamar to do a good job for me and then Lamar goes to the next place. Lamar meets at a fish factory with Daphne Rooker (Sharon Angela) and then a group of Jewish gangsters arrive and then Lamar shoots and kills them and then Daphne Rooker tells Lamar that's creating the removal of the bad guy's and then Lamar goes inside a fish factory. In the fish factory Lamar tells a kid named Amber (Laila Robins) who knows how to do it and then a group of triads shoot and then Lamar shoots and kills them inside and then leaves the fish factory and then he rescues Amber and then Amber tells Lamar and Daphne thank you for helping me and then Amber drives out. Lamar and Daphne tells Mortimer (Patrick Tully) about it and then Mortimer tells Lamar and Daphne Rooker that they need to know things correctly. Lamar and Daphne Rooker finds out that a corrupt security guard named Satipo (Peter Byrne) who is a german goon arrives to shoot and then Lamar shoots and kills Satipo and then he returns to Daphne Rooker. He takes Daphne Rooker to the cafe where Peter Leads is meeting and then Lamar and Daphne Rooker tells Peter Leads to know how connection works and then they tell them hello today and then they enter. Lamar and Daphne finds out that Penny (Megan Curry) who is a german goon goes to tell Lamar, Daphne Rooker and Peter Leads that there is no more orders and then Penny has food intoxication and then she dies from food intoxication and then Lamar, Daphne Rooker and Peter Leads leave. Lamar tells Daphne Rooker and Peter Leads to wait and then a camorra italian man named Stewart (Steve Grillo) is a Pizza Customer is telling Lamar to expirence it and then Stewart says nothing and then Stewart dies from Lung cancer and then Lamar leaves them be. Lamar tells a jewish mobster named Isaac Freed (Kevin Janicelli) who is a mob associate and then Lamar tells Isaac Freed to know this correctly and then he heads to the restroom. He tells a kid named Doug (Perez Hilton), a mob teacher named Dennehy (Steve Mellor), Eddie (David Mogentale) and Scott (Peter Napoliello) and then Dennehy, Eddie and Scott tries to kill Lamar and then Lamar shoots and kills Dennehy and then Eddie and Scott pulls out a gun and then they die from heart disease and then Lamar leaves them be. Lamar goes outside through the parking lot. *Lamar finds out that Van Kind (Sal Petraccione) and the serial killers have arrived and then Van Kind kills the serial killers and then Lamar shoots and kills Van Kind. Lamar finds out that Ed (Frank Savino) has a gun and then Lamar drops the gun out of Ed's hand and then Johnny McGraw Lee arrives and then he gets Ed caught for being a serial killer and then Johnny McGraw Lee shoots Ed in the stomach and then slices his head off with a knife decapitating him and then Lamar leaves and escapes Johnny McGraw Lee. Lamar finds out that a operator named Horton (Paul Reggio) who is a chief of Johnny McGraw Lee is a serial killer and then he grabs a knife and then grabs a hold of Lamar and then he throws him to the ground and then Horton says that he has a stroke and then he dies from a stroke that he is batteling. Lamar finds out that a corrupt FBI sergeant named Malory (Jessica Ripton), a junkie named Cleveland (Jonny Spinash), Consigliere Jerrod (Brian Anthony Wilson), Killer Torrey (Lou Bonacki), a kid named Stanley (Mark Damiano II), a kid named Janice (Juliet Fox), a kid named Barbara (Elxis McLaren) and a killer named Hugh (Carson Grant). They talk about it together and then Malory has lung disease and then she dies from it and then Lamar shoots and kills Cleveland, Consigliere Jerrod, Torrey and Hugh and then a group of junkies arrive and then they shoot and kill Janice and then Lamar shoots and kills the junkie's and then he leaves the area. Lamar drives away from the area because it's dangerous. Lamar gets to his house and tells Millie about it and then Ben arrives to say yes right. Deaths *Thugs. *Satipo. *Penny. *Stewart. *Dennehy. *Eddie. *Scott. *Serial Killers. *Van Kind. *Ed. *Horton. *Malory. *Cleveland. *Consigliere Jerrod. *Killer Torrey. *Hugh. *Janice. *Junkies.